


[麦R]重逢

by 完颜锊 (xiaozhibailang)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Top Jesse McCree, 麦R
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhibailang/pseuds/%E5%AE%8C%E9%A2%9C%E9%94%8A
Summary: 类型：游戏守望先锋同人文CP：麦克雷x死神分级：NC-17（PWP）*食用前请阁下先阅读使用须知，避免造成不必要的不适。作者十分愿意与读者进行交流，但不接受ky和撕逼。-是因为各种事鸽了米米太太好久的生贺，对不起我剖腹谢罪1551！但还是要祝米米太太生日快乐！！！-涉及捆绑，前列腺高潮和失禁内容，请根据个人喜好选择是否阅读！-剧情总结就是199血麦克雷抢丝血死神的血包，麦克雷你做个人吧.jpg！-存在作者在角色理解上的OOC！-最后再祝一次米米太太生日快乐！！！！
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	[麦R]重逢

[麦r]重逢  
‘死局帮搞到了黑爪的研究成果，其中还包括一份武器样本。’这样的消息很快就在地下场所传开，自然也传入了麦克雷耳中。  
“也许这只是黑爪的计划，”麦克雷嘟囔着，重重踹了一脚还想爬起来的人继续补充道，“一个让你们像苍蝇一样盯上死局帮的计划。”  
牛仔瞥了一眼地上那些几分钟前还叫嚣着要拿自己换赏金的家伙们，就着坏胶片的刺耳音乐和远处的枪声挖了一小块蛋糕放进嘴里，那甜得要命的滋味让他赶紧皱着眉喝了两口咖啡。  
“这里的东西真是一如既往的糟糕，”麦克雷自口鼻发出一连串不满的喷鸣，快速走向停在门口的红色机车，“就只有你魅力十足，我的好姑娘！”  
麦克雷毫不介意那金属的机身被烈日晒得滚烫，如同一团熊熊的火在燃烧。他用宽厚的手掌抚摸着那些流畅的线条，戴着手甲的另一只则小心翼翼地擦去了仪表盘上的小小污渍——牛仔爱极了这火辣的姑娘，特别是把车钥匙上的吊牌换成“BAMF”后简直就完美至极了。  
他这次是带想家的姑娘回来看看，麦克雷个人更偏向于这个再次回到66号公路的理由，而不是担心那些蠢蠢欲动的家伙们对死局帮下手。  
牛仔跨上了红色的机车刚要打火，不远处就传来了枪声也掩盖不住的窸窣声。那是气体和液体在空气中来回转化翻滚的声音，麦克雷警觉地看向声音的来源时只见一团黑雾正要悄然地融入隧道无尽的漆黑中——这一切都说明了那并非普通的阴影，而是效忠黑爪的死神。  
麦克雷将自己藏在岩石后面，等那黑影完全消失才就着蹲姿悄然靠近阴暗的隧道。死神的出现意味着武器的传言并非无中生有，但现在牛仔更在乎的是他和死神还有账要算。  
隧道里昏暗的光线让麦克雷勉强看清那个漆黑的身影：死神正扶着墙摇晃着向前挪动，丝毫没注意到悄悄跟在身后的牛仔。失血过多的他已经不在乎尖锐的手甲在墙壁上蹭出的尖锐声音是否会引起注意，他现在只想找个相对安全的地方好让身体慢慢修复。  
“嘿，黑爪的大红人——我可真走运啊。”  
麦克雷压低帽檐，让闪光弹在阴暗的隧道里炸开，趁着死神被短暂致盲的机会将人扑倒在坚硬的地上。武器和装甲碰撞出刺耳的声音，坚硬的地狱火甚至在这冲撞中硌到了麦克雷的膝盖。  
看来今天比牛仔说的还要走运。往日的死神绝对能借着这个机会靠另一把枪崩了他的脑袋，但体力不支的他现在只能发出一声呻吟，然后被牛仔撞得重重摔在地上。  
没人知道死神身上还有多少把地狱火。安全起见，麦克雷朝着对方的小腹重重补上一拳，然后用自己的腰带把那双暂时脱力的手紧紧地绑在了一起。  
“你这个忘恩负义的…”  
牛仔用枪挑开了死神苍白的面甲，还在叫骂的人颤了一下就立刻扭开了头。成为死神的莱耶斯似乎抗拒与牛仔面对面的交流，这样的认知反而让麦克雷压在对方身上仔仔细细地观察了一番：昏暗的光线下那张熟悉的脸因失血变得发青，在黑雾的包裹下更是显得毫无生气。  
“还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？你用枪指着我的脑袋问我要入伙还是坐牢，现在我可算知道那种感觉有他妈多爽了！”麦克雷用枪口来回蹭着对方的脖颈，感受到一点缓慢的脉搏才继续开口，“现在你也有两个选择，死神：要么告诉我你把武器藏在哪了，要么就吃点苦头再说。”  
“武器？如果你是指地狱火它们就在我怀里，全都上好膛等着打碎叛徒的脑袋呢。”  
莱耶斯朝麦克雷挑起眉毛，故意用冷嘲热讽吸引人注意的同时动了动被绑着的手。他的身体虽然恢复了些却不足以再进入一次幽灵形态，手上那该死的腰带被系得又紧又牢，根本没有挣开的可能。  
“你的意思就是选第二条了？没关系，我不介意在你身上费点力气。”  
牛仔的枪沿着死神的脖颈向下划过，坚硬的枪口时而碰上那些藏在衣袍下的枪械，时而碾过柔软的肌肉，最后停滞在死神的胸口上。牛仔在那些子弹间翻找一番后拉开了死神上衣的拉链，将厚重的皮革连同胸甲一同掀开，露出那被蒙上灰色阴霾的皮肤。  
“你现在看起来就像个活死人军团长，莱耶斯。”  
麦克雷点上一根雪茄自顾自地打趣着，无视对方的抗拒将那只相对温暖的手伸进莱耶斯的衣服里摸索起来：死神的体温比正常人要低，只有靠近胸口的几处枪伤才能感受到一点热度。强化过的细胞抹去了那些熟悉的旧疤痕，麦克雷就着粘稠的血液摸索着这光滑且低温的身体，就像在抚摸一条滑腻的鱼。  
他忽略了这具身体带来的陌生感，擦掉手上的血专心翻找起衣服里的暗袋。正如死神所说，牛仔从衣袍里摸出了一把把上了膛的地狱火，却丝毫不见其他武器的影子。  
“你教过我的，莱耶斯。很多罪犯会把要紧的东西藏在一些相对私密的地方，”麦克雷边说边抚摸着那满是肌肉的小腹，暗示意味地将手指挤入那凹陷的肚脐搅动两下才继续说，“如果你不肯告诉我武器到底在哪，我就得继续找下去了。”  
“我一定会送你下地狱的，混账。”  
死神的声音阴森且满是杀意，牛仔却毫不在乎地以惯用的轻浮语气回应。  
“怎么，难道我们有去天堂的选择了吗？”  
红热的雪茄洒下了几片细碎的烟灰，落在那低温的身体上引来一阵短促的颤动。牛仔的手沿着肌肉的轮廓向下滑动，温热的手掌在那冰冷的小腹上留恋地捏揉起来。死神的身体配合地放松着，只是当那只温热的手握住疲软的下身时猛吸了一口气。  
“我知道你的小秘密，莱耶斯。”  
麦克雷低声说着。他腾出拿着枪的手捏住雪茄浅浅吸了一口，暗红的雪茄尾闪烁了一下又落下些未燃尽的碎屑。  
“你硬着的时候没法成为幽灵，既然你的老二还在那莫伊拉肯定不知道这个事。”  
毫无预兆地，麦克雷的头被莱耶斯用后脑实实撞了一下。牛仔的枪走了火，在漆黑的墙壁上留下一连串冒着蓝光的弹痕。  
可惜死神没能靠出奇制胜，偷袭使他获得的短暂优势很快就被牛仔压制下来。他像只被禁锢的野兽那般挣扎着，他不惜用身体的每一个关节作为武器，甚至企图用金属手甲朝在那张欠揍的脸上留下几道伤。  
即便重伤莱耶斯的攻击依旧带着他独有的风格，直到下身被牵制住才妥协地停了下来。  
“对你真是丝毫不能放松，莱耶斯。”  
麦克雷放下枪，按着对方的后颈朝坚硬的墙壁上使劲砸了几下，等莱耶斯没了攻击的能力才将人死死地压住。  
莱耶斯被这几下撞得发晕，只能狼狈地被按在隧道的墙壁上。他的手被牢牢地绑着，甚至没法擦擦额头上的血。  
在麦克雷露出下一个破绽之前莱耶斯很难再找到脱身的机会，但好在想左右牛仔的情绪是对他来说件轻而易举的事。  
“看来我教你的东西够多了，难怪这些年你没有任何进步。”  
“如果你不配合的话我可不介意打穿你的膝盖，反正你的身体也会修复。”  
“噢，那你肯定也不介意我加倍奉还。”  
牛仔没再接话。他向前顶了顶腰，把死神限制在了一个没法动弹的空间里，然后享受起亲手撩动战利品的快感。  
死神在战场上除去杀戮都十分克制，身体的革新更是减少了欲望的产生，但当那只温暖的手反复撸动起来时他还是不可控制地硬了。  
麦克雷的手掌紧紧攥着莱耶斯的欲望，开始自下至上地撸动：这意味着在莱耶斯的身体兴奋到足够流淌出前液之前，牛仔手上的薄茧与干燥柱身摩擦只会传来火辣的快感。  
牛仔的手比印象里的还要炙热。莱耶斯告诫自己现在不是沉湎于情欲的时候，可他的腰不禁随着撸动向前挺动，当牛仔冰冷的手甲按在自己屁股上时才震颤着清醒过来。  
“该死！”  
死神将对自己的愤怒转换成了再一次的挣扎。他的身体现在正兴奋着，在这挣扎的磨蹭中连带着牛仔的阴茎也高高地竖了起来。  
“你跑不掉了，莱耶斯。现在乖乖告诉我武器在哪还来得及。”  
牛仔紧了紧被挣开了一点的腰带，就着压在死神身上的姿势将鼻子贴在那冰凉的脖颈上。那里有汗液、血液、皮革与火药的味道，但和记忆中的相比还不够完整——他在对方身上使劲蹭了几下，确定染上了烟味才满足地用力嗅闻起这令人怀念的味道。  
“滚开！跟他妈发情的公狗一样！”  
“我还是条会咬人的公狗，是不是？”  
麦克雷用牙齿啃咬着那发青的皮肤，在上面留下一个个紫色的吻痕。他吸吮着死神脖颈上的伤口，铁的味道混着雾气的苦涩充盈在嘴里，让他硬得发疼。他拉开拉链抚慰几下自己，就着彼此的前液撬开了死神的入口。  
宽大的黑袍遮住了麦克雷的视线，他只能凭借记忆围着那紧闭的穴口打转，等它被体温炙烤得柔软下来就将两根手指一同进入，直奔主题地按压前列腺的同时大幅度地张合手指。  
这样心急的扩张一般会给人带来尖锐的刺痛，但只需要几下莱耶斯的阴茎就会兴奋到跳动起来，甬道内的凸起也会被刺激得胀成一个微硬的颗粒。  
“操，什么东西？”  
“噢…是我的枪。”  
那几根温暖的手指抽出后，冰冷的枪口就抵上了还未闭合的穴口。宽大的维和者没法完全进入甬道，麦克雷只好不停转换着角度，操纵着准星将穴口的软肉刮得红肿不堪后压下了闭锁。  
机械的喀嚓声意味着维和者已经蓄势待发，莱耶斯想极力表现出对这威胁的不屑一顾，但士兵的直觉还是让他绷紧了身体。  
“你还有最后一次机会，莱耶斯，告诉我武器在哪。”  
牛仔只得到了沉默作为回应。他哼了一声，将枪口顶进穴口里，模仿着交媾的频率小幅度地抽动起来。  
这样粗暴的动作让莱耶斯兴奋。那些淌出的前液打湿了牛仔的裤子，但即使是麦克雷迟钝的机械手也能感受到对方的身体正绷得比那条不停滴水的阴茎还要僵硬。  
“致命的快感。”  
麦克雷嘟囔了一句，然后毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。  
枪声并没有响起，漆黑的浓雾却盖过了隧道里幽暗的灯光。就像有人扬起了一把沙尘，那黑雾在半空中翻腾了一瞬就和腰带一同落了下去。  
强行去幽灵化是要付出代价的。刺骨的疼痛与虚弱感让莱耶斯冒出冷汗，他的胸膛在剧痛中杂乱地起伏着，牙齿也不受控制地打颤。他暂时感受不到自己的四肢，只能凭视觉角度推断自己正趴在地上，脸颊还压着那条夸张的腰带头。  
死神感到一阵眩晕，再睁开眼就看见了隧道深红的顶端。他勉强移动眼睛扫过了那嵌着六科子弹的墙壁，然后瞥了一眼蹲在一旁的牛仔。他的嘴被牛仔撬开，舌头被翻搅一番后向内推了推。  
莱耶斯迟钝地意识到牛仔正在检查自己的情况，然后那条原本绑在手上的腰带就被塞进了自己嘴里。  
牛仔的手一离开莱耶斯就咬紧了牙，隐隐的疼痛让他在皮革上留下了深深的咬痕，他那条被腰带压下的舌头则迟钝地尝到一点血腥的味道。  
“还好你那个诡异的形态不会把身体拼错位置，不然我可不知道怎么处理头上顶着个屁股的东西。”  
牛仔一边把机械手上的血擦干净一边打趣道，他顺着腰带吝啬地倒了一点急救包里的修复液，等死神平静下来才将剩下的液体全都倒在了自己手上。  
“怎么？你刚才可是差点咬断我的手指头。”  
麦克雷从莱耶斯嘴里抽出腰带，揉了揉那上面清晰的咬痕，然后又将它绑在了对方手上。  
“想卸了你另一条胳膊的可不止我一个。”  
“既然是个圈套那你特地跑来是想我了吗？我也想你了，加布里尔。”  
牛仔的语气轻松又亲昵，就好像两人只是因为出差分开了一阵。他低头亲了亲那满是冷汗的胸膛，然后抬起死神的腿，将手上的修复在自己的阴茎上涂匀后慢慢挤了进去。  
“因为我清楚你这个蠢货一定会来…”  
莱耶斯的身体抗拒着被进入，但那虚弱的肠肉裹上阴茎就没了推挤的力气，它们只能任由那根炙热的欲望来回抽送。微微向左的顶端将甬道撑开，轻易就蹭过了那微微凸起的地方。  
“所以你就把自己弄得重伤好勾引前男友吗？真是明智。”  
牛仔抓着死神的两条腿，将下身抽出些小幅度地用腰胯划着圈。他坚挺的下身有节奏地在前列腺附近搅动，将那柔软的甬道弄得泥泞不堪。  
麦克雷最喜欢面对面的体位，这样的姿势下只要他用力挺入两人的囊袋都能碰撞出大幅的快感，但更令他兴奋的还是这样能看清对方的表情。  
人前发号施令的指挥官永远绷着一张严肃的脸，平日的莱耶斯虽然没有长官的架子却难掩身为军人的锋芒。只有床上的加布里尔是特别的，那张深棕色的脸在情欲的炙烤下变得温柔，眯起的眼睛也因溢出的泪水变得柔和起来。  
溢出的泪水、兴奋得淌露前液的阴茎，在欲望的煎熬下加布里尔总是汁水四溢。如果牛仔做得足够过火，那张平日下达指令的嘴除了呻吟还会流出来不及咽下的津液。这一切都是那么令人血脉偾张，特别是想到这样的加布里尔属于麦克雷一个，被极大满足的占有欲足以胜过任何催情剂。  
“加布里尔。”  
麦克雷一边呻吟着一边呢喃对方的名字。他抓着对方的腿甲大开大合地抽送，两人的囊袋也在这挺弄中激烈地碰撞着。此起彼伏的呻吟与肉体间的清脆响声回荡在空旷的隧道中，被放大到不容忽视的地步。  
“你他妈…就不能闭嘴吗？”  
“即使是接吻我也没法安静，你知道的。”  
牛仔无视对方阴森森的语气，俯身在那冰冷的胸口上留下一个个青紫的吻痕。麦克雷的唇舌在那已经愈合的枪伤上停顿下来，开始细细地品味起汗水与血液中加布里尔特有的味道。那些还泛白的新肉比莱耶斯的乳头还要敏感一些，此时在麦克雷舌头的刺激下引得周遭的肌肉都战栗了起来。  
“这就是为什么我那么喜欢操你的嘴，杰西。”  
莱耶斯不能把那张除了呻吟就是撩拨自己的嘴堵上，也没法一脚踹开这烦人的家伙。强行幽灵化似乎让莱耶斯的神经受损，但更糟的是接连不断的快感让他的腿一阵阵地发软——这意味着他虽然没法控制自己的四肢，但快感却能实实在在地反映在那些地方。  
“这么算的话那你整个人都相当欠操了，加布里尔。”  
麦克雷兴致勃勃地拍拍那富有弹性的屁股，朝着前列腺的方向使劲挺弄着。他的阴茎每次都精准地撞上那坚硬的小颗粒，像挤压一颗柠檬般地榨出源源不断的快感。  
莱耶斯抬起腰想躲开这毫无技巧的撞击。那些蕴含爆发力的肌肉在扭动时绷紧，蔓延在上面的筋络也富有节奏地跳动着。它们就像盘根错节的树根，足以从腰间复杂的分支中追溯到欲望之树的主干——那条同样满是青筋并且英姿勃发的阴茎。  
“说真的，强化士兵的项目里是不是包括这个？”  
虽然莱耶斯是被动承受的角色，但他的阴茎在完全勃起时要比麦克雷的长上一截。在床上麦克雷总会提起这事，但现在的莱耶斯显然没法抓着牛仔的头发让他的嗓子哑上几天。  
“那你得看看那位’士兵76’的再下结论。”  
偶然提到的名字让两人都沉默了下来，紧接着就不约而同地想到了曾经刺激的一幕：莱耶斯已经忘了事情的缘由，总之他把那已经被训练得筋疲力竭的牛仔塞进了办公桌下的空隙里，然后用阴茎狠狠地操弄着那张招惹了自己的嘴。两人正在兴头上时，莫里森却不合时宜地带着一份战术材料走进了莱耶斯的办公室。指挥官之间的谈论认真又严肃，但那张薄薄的办公桌下却是淫乱又荒唐的一幕……  
“嘶！”  
毫无预料的疼痛让沉浸在思绪中的莱耶斯射了出来。他的顶端被牛仔拧得发红，那张开的孔洞则源源不断地向外喷射着浓稠的精液。  
“那回我可是几天都说不了话，还得骗齐格勒博士说我失眠抽了一宿的烟！”  
麦克雷想起那次不公的遭遇便恶狠狠地咬着莱耶斯的喉结，不顾对方高潮后的排斥反应粗暴地在那湿润的甬道里驰骋着。他像幅度大得像是在驾驭一匹顽固的烈马，腰胯施加的力量足以顶得人向前移动。  
“莫里森走了之后我们不就做了？虽然你没两下就射了。”  
莱耶斯忍着身体的不适继续挑着麦克雷的伤疤，他侧头看了看那越来越近的急救包，努力动着手指好恢复手臂的知觉。  
“不，这样犯规。”  
将一切看在眼里的牛仔故意等死神就要碰上急救包时立刻把他拽了回来。他将人翻身压在地上，将臀瓣向两边分开更加深入地抽送着。  
“操你的，混账！”  
没能得逞的死神愤怒地咆哮一声。他的身体在高潮后已经濒临透支，现在被迫以跪姿承受粗暴的操弄无非是雪上加霜。即便有麦克雷帮忙扶着那酸软的腰胯，他还是能感到不受控制的大腿传来一阵阵带着刺痛的酸麻。这种不适一路从腿根传到小腹，他的前端在这样的刺激下张开却射不出任何东西。  
“停下、停下麦克雷！”  
莱耶斯的身体随着每次的改造，生成精液的量也在逐渐减少。当他射不出东西后前列腺继续被刺激就会经历一个短暂的干高潮，如果那刺激没有停止他的小腹就会变得炙热且刺痛。莱耶斯清楚这样的感觉意味着他的膀胱挣扎做的最后挣扎，如果快感不退却的话就会有别的东西替代精液射出来。  
“又不是第一次了，怕什么？”  
麦克雷丝毫没有停下的意思，他继续攻击着那坚硬的凸起，重重地顶弄两下后顶着它将精液射在上面。  
对死神而言过于炙热的精液成了压垮他的最后一根稻草，他半硬着的欲望弹动两下，一股液体便源源不断地涌了出来。失禁的耻辱让他打着颤，他把头紧紧贴在隧道冰冷的地上，但隧道里清晰的水声在莱耶斯耳边强调着正在发生的一切。  
“你这个混蛋，我饶不了你。”  
死神的威胁并没有得到麦克雷的重视，对方将自己收拾好后解开了绑在莱耶斯手上的腰带。他不紧不慢地系上腰带，理了理那闪耀的金属扣后点上了一根雪茄。  
“下次还是地狱见吧，死神。”  
麦克雷指了指不远处的急救包，压下帽檐朝那暂时动不了的人眨了眨眼，随后头也没回地走出了阴暗的隧道。  
死神清楚地听见摩托车打火的声音，引擎的轰鸣伴着牛仔愉快的西部小调越行越远。  
“这个忘恩负义的杂种！”  
被丢下的莱耶斯啐了一声，活动着僵硬的手指去够不远处的急救包。下一次他绝对要让牛仔付出代价。


End file.
